


Back To You

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky returns home, Everyone get's emotional, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky returns home after a long mission.





	Back To You

You stood in the living room looking outside the window somewhere in the distance at nothing in particular, hoping that time would go faster. One week, just one more week and he would be home. You thought to yourself.

“Hey, Why so sad?” Sam asked stopping beside you.

You turned to him. “I miss Bucky.” It had been almost three months since he was away on a mission. You two talked on the phone and sent messages to each other but that wasn’t enough. You missed him dearly and couldn't wait when he would be back. 

“Cheer up, one more week and he’ll be back.” He smiled a little smile looking at something behind you and then back to you.

“I know but, but it’s been so long…” Sudently someone hugged you from behind.

“What the…?” You were ready to punch whoever it was. Before you could do something he whispered in your ear. “It’s me, love.” You quickly spun around in his arms, “Buck?” He nodded with a smile holding you in his hands. He was still wearing the tactical gear he looked tired, his hair and beard longer than before he left.

“Bucky you’re home!” You wrapped your hands around his neck, tangling one hand in his long locks and buried your face in the crook of his neck, his scent filling your senses. He was finally home back to you. He lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping around him. He held you tightly afraid that if he let you go you would disappear. 

“God, I missed you so much Y/N.” He said tickling your neck with his beard.

“I missed you too.” You sniffled happy that he was finally home. 

“Are you crying?” He gently cupped the back of your head. “Hey, look at me.”

You lifted your head, eyes filled with tears of joy. 

“Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry” He sniffled. You both know on the verge of crying. 

“I’m so happy your back home.” You kissed all over his face with small kisses that made him chuckle. 

“Give me a kiss.” He said cupping your cheek and neck, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. You heard a whimper coming from the side. You both turned your heads to see Sam tearing up.

“Sam?” 

“You guys are too god damn cute.” He said wiping off a single tear. 

“Are you crying?” You asked surprised.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying.” He rubbed his eyes. “I just have something in my eye.” 

Bucky lowered you down on the floor and you both walked to Sam “Awww come here.” You both hugged him. All laughing now.

“Okay, okay I’m fine. Good to have you back man.” 

“Good to be back.”

“We’ll talk later. I’m pretty sure you both have things to do the big reunion and stuff."

Bucky looked back at you. “I need a shower and then I’m all yours.”

“Can I join you?” You asked already leading him to your shared room.

“Can’t say no to that.” He smirked following you close behind.


End file.
